


[Commission] Not Quite Normal

by BabyLily



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Diaper, Diapers, Teen Baby, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.Ethan wants to gain his third badge in Goldenrod, but he's about to find out, despite her preferred type, Whitney is not what one would generally consider "normal"...





	[Commission] Not Quite Normal

This gym immediately made a weird impression on Ethan. This would be his third badge, and he had heard rumors about the Goldenrod City gym. That the leader, Whitney, would be hard to beat. So hard, that very few ever seem to win. But also that those that do lose... are never seen again.  
  
"Probably just silly rumors..."  
  
Ethan was confident on the outside, but still, there was a nagging question of "what if those rumors are true?" As he entered the gym, it seemed to be empty at first. Empty and dark.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, you must be a new challenger."  
  
The voice startled Ethan. He turned around, and looked into the face of an older woman, maybe a few years older than his mother, who eyed him curiously.  
  
"Are you... Whitney?"  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Oh no, dear. I'm just one of the caretakers here. The gym leader will be here soon."  
  
She leaned to the side, shouting towards the other end of the gym.  
  
"Whitney dear? There'sa new playmate for you! Would you please come out?"  
  
Ethan raised an eyebrow. Did she really just call him a "playmate?" What was that supposed to mean?  
  
But before he could contemplate the caretaker's strange choice of words further, he heard the noise of a door opening and reflexively turned around to see Whitney. And she really was not what he expected.  
  
"W-what are you... wearing?"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
She giggled as Ethan tried to process what he saw before him. This gym leader was a girl about his age... wearing nothing but a pastel pink shirt with an Igglybuff on it, as well as a thick, pink... diaper!  
  
"I-is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"What? No! It's just a theme, dummy! All the other gym leaders have their themes. They have thatt spooky invisible floor in the Ecruteak Ghost type gym, all those statues and lava in the Blackthorn Dragon gym, the slippery floor in the Mahogany Ice gym... but what am I supposed to do with a Normal type gym, huh? So I decided... Normal types are cute, babies are cute, I'm cute... let's make this a baby gym!"  
  
Ethan blinked rapidly. This was all a bit much for him. Then again, whatever. He was here to win a badge, not to question the fashion choiced of the gym leader.  
  
"W-whatever... I'm here to challnge you for your badge!"  
  
"Oh, I figured. And we can start, if you want. But only after you agree to my terms."  
  
"Your... terms?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes. If you win, I'll give you the badge, and a TM. Duh. But if I win... you have to drink milk from a baby bottle and take a tour of my nursery!"  
  
Whitney giggled as Ethan kep an expression of utter bewilderment.  
  
"I... what? You... yeah, fine, whatever."  
  
As weird as her demands were, the young trainer decided to just roll with it. He figured that if he just went along with this girl's crazy ideas, he would get away from her quicker.  
  
"Okay then," Whitney said, smiling devilishly, as if she had something up her sleeve, "let's do this. Jigglypuff, go!"  
  
"Noctowl, go!"  
  
And with that, the fight was on.  
  
  
  
"Quilava, no!"  
  
Ethan could not do anything but watch helplessly as his last Pokémon, his beloved partner which had been by his side since he first left New Bark Town, was utterly devastated by a brutal Rollout attack from the diapered gym leader's Miltank. He wordlessly recalled it into its Pokéball and lowered his head.  
  
"Well, well, well... looks like someone has to drink from his baba now!"  
  
Whitney giggled once again like a toddler with a sugar rush, while Ethan could only grind his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Fine. A deal is a deal..."  
  
Again, he figured that protesting against this would only unnecessarily delay him from bringing his hurt Pokémon to the Pokémon Center.  
  
Seemingly unaware of (or maybe just simply ignoring) his obvious frustration, Whitney took Ethan by the hand and dragged him through the door in the back of the main fighting area. What the young boy saw there took him by such surprise that his frustrations about the lost battle and the worry about his beaten companions just seemed to evaporate.  
  
There were a whole bunch of kids around his age, but also some older ones, sitting around on blankets and in playpens, playing with blocks and dolls and other childish toys... and wearing thick, poofy diapers, just like Whitney. There were also several older women dressed like the caretaker he met when he first entered the gym, looking over them.  
  
"They're... they're not the caretakers of the gym, they're taking care of..."  
  
"...of the babies, sillyhead!"  
  
Whitney stuck her tongue out, as the caretaker from earlier approached, with a baby bottle of milk in her hand. Whitney took the bottle and just plopped it into Ethan's mouth.  
  
"Here! Don't forget our deal! You be nice and drink your milky, and I show around my nursery!"  
  
Ethan was too dazed with the confusion about this place to protest against her, so he just started suckkling the bottle while Whitney dragged him around the nursery, eager to begin her little tour.  
  
  
  
"So those are the cribs where the babies sleep, and over there are the changing tables, where..."  
  
Whitney babbled on and on about all the different things in the nursery, but Ethan did not really listen to what she had to say. He focused more on the "babies" in the room. At first glance, they seemed pretty content with their situation, but as he took a closer look at some of them, the young trainer from New Bark noticed that they seemed... bored, at best, and almost resigned to their position at worst. He also noticed some of them staring at him, but not in a mocking, or even curious way, but instead, it seemed more like... pity?  
  
"...and that concludes the tour! Wasn't it fun?"  
  
Whitney pulled him out of his pondering, making him also notice that he had actually finished his milk bottle just in time for the conclusion of the tour. He could not wait to get out of this place.  
  
"Y-yeah. It was great. S much fun. Anyway, I... gotta go heal my Pokémon and... maybe I'll come back later for a rematch. A-anyway, I'm out. See ya!"  
  
He quickly walked to the door, with Whitney smirking as she looked after him. Just as he was about to push the door open, one of the caretakers positioned herself in front of him and said sternly:  
  
"I'm sorry, but babies are not allowed to leave the nursery on their own."  
  
"W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not a..."  
  
Ethan felt a warmth around his crotch, and as he looked down, he noticed a dark wet spot forming in the front of his shorts.  
  
"And you're not even diapered, much less properly dressed. Such a naughty boy!"  
  
Blushing, Ethan looked at the caretaker, who in turn looked at Whitney, who smirked and nodded. Before Ethan could properly think about what that meant, he found himself being dragged over the now sitting caretaker's lap, who pulled down his soaked pants and underwear and started giving him a heavy spanking.  
  
"Ow! No! Sto-op!"  
  
H started crying, outright bawling, as his cheeks were turned red by the older woman's strong hand. Before he knew it, they were burning so hot that he basically lost all feeling in them. This, combined with his screaming and crying, made him too exhausted to fight back when the caretaker carried him to one of the changing tables and took off all of his clothes, including his PokéGear. Embarrassed and blushing, he covered his private parts.  
  
"Aww, is someone insecure about his baby parts?"  
  
Whitney's comment and her giggling only made him blush more. He just wanted something to cover his little thing.  
  
"Alright little boy. Time for your diaper."  
  
Except that.  
  
He watched in shock as the caretaker unfolded a thick diaper similar to the one Whitney was wearing and slid it under his butt. He wanted to jump off the changing table, but the woman grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Does someone want another spanking?"  
  
Her stern tone, combined with her menacing glare (not to mention the still stinging feeling in his lower cheeks) made him rethink his actions, and he simply let himself be diapered. After she was done with that, the caretaker turned to Whitney.  
  
"Do you want this one to wear a dress?"  
  
Ethan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Hm... nah!"  
  
He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think a cute sailor shirt would fit him more!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Ignoring his protest, the caretaker took him in her arms again and carried him to the wardrobe area of the nursery. It was actually a rather spacious walk-in closet with various styles of clothes, most of them childish, but there were also a bunch of outfits more befitting children his age. The caretaker grabbed a childish white sailor's shirt with blue decorations and put it on him. To top it off, she also put a sailor's hat on him. When he was shown his reflection in the mirror, he just wanted to look away. The wayy too short shirt left his navel exposed, and together with the thick babyish diaper, he really looked as if someone took an infant and... stretched him out.  
  
"Now," the caretaker said, "let's go and play. You should get to know the other babies."  
  
Again, she picked him up and carried him back outside, putting him into a playpen with another "baby" who was desinterestedly playing with some blocks, but turned her head towards him as he was put down.  
  
Ethan looked at her. She had blue hair, which she wore in a sort of pig tail hairstyle. Instead of the diaper he and Whitney were wearing, she had a diaper with a bunch of Luvdisc printed on it around her butt. She was also wearing a pretty simple white top with some small ruffles around the hem and the sleeves. As weird as this was, Ethan had to admit that she actually looked kind of cute.  
  
"Hey. You're new here, right?"  
  
"Umm... yeah. A-and to be honest, I'm still not quite sure what's even going on?"  
  
"I don't blame you..."  
  
The girl sighed.  
  
"I'm Kr..."  
  
A caretaker cleared her throat, and when the girl turned to face her, she was looking at her threateningly. Turning back to Ethan, the girl corrected herself.  
  
"I'm  _Baby Krissy_... what's your name?"  
  
"...Ethan. I guess?"  
  
"Well, at least for now... anyway, to get back to what we were talking about: Whitney... well, you already noticed that if you lsoe against her, you have to drink that bottle of milk, yeah?"  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
"Well, turns out, they lace that stuff with some kind of drug that makes you lose complete control over your bladder. So you piss..."  
  
The caretaker cleared her throat again, this time a bit louder, making Krissy flinch.  
  
"...so you go tinkles in your pants and they put you in a diaper, keeping you here as a 'playmate' for Whitney."  
  
"Woah. And you..."  
  
"Yeah, I lost to her, too. Her Miltank is ridiculous. That was about... six months or so ago? And I... oh no..."   
  
Krissy suddenly stopped and hunched over a little, making a strained face. Ethan was wondering what was going on, but the smell that hit his nose quickly made him put two and two together.  
  
"Did you just...?"  
  
Krissy blushed.  
  
"It's... see, that milk takes away all your bladder control, but you keep your bowel control. However... they won't let you take a sh..."  
  
There was another noise of a throat being cleared.  
  
"...let you use the potty. That's reserved for Whitney alone. If she feels like it. And well... eventually you just get used to... pottying yourself..."  
  
Ethan looked at her awkwardly, before a caretaker scooped her up.  
  
"There, there, Baby Krissy. Well get you changed quickly."  
  
Krissy was carried off to the changing table, still blushing a little. As Ethan looked after her, he also felt himself being lifted up.  
  
"Well then, time to show our new baby the ropes, hm?"  
  
His caretaker carried him over to a high chair, which was propped next to another high chair, where Whitney was sitting. After being strapped into the chair, his attention was turned to his caretaker.  
  
"Now, baby. Big sister Whitney here will tell you the rules of this nursery, while both of you get your num nums."  
  
The caretaker took out a jar of applesauce and put it on Ethan's tray, while another caretaker did the same, putting it on Whitney's tray. Then, both women put spoons into the jars and started feeding their respective "babies."  
  
"Now," Whitney started saying, pausing for a second to take in her first spoonful, "first of all, you're gonna need a new, cute name... I know! Little Ollie!"  
  
"B-but my name is... hmphrgh!"  
  
His protest was cut short by a spoonful of applesauce in his mouth. Whitney also swallowed another portion and continued.  
  
"Okay, so, next up: You're gonna do anything I or the caretakers say. If you're naughty, you'll get a big, bad spanking. And if you're really naughty, you'll be put in the naughty corner, and won't get changies until I or the caretakers say you can come out. Just like the meanies over there."  
  
She pointed to a corner where a few "babies" - two girls and one boy, all about Ethan's age - were sitting, their diapers visibly full. He wondered what they did to deserve that punishment.  
  
"Also, nobody is allowed to talk to he babies in the naughty corner. If you do, you go there yourself. After a spanking of course."  
  
Ethan swallowed. Not just because the prospect of more spankings frightened him, but also because he was being fed another spoonful.  
  
"Now, don't tell anyone that silly name you though you had before you got here. You're Little Ollie, nobody else! Also, don't use bad words! And speaking of bad words: You go tinkles and stinkies in your diaper, and you get changed when I or the caretakers allow it. You're not allowed to change yourself at all. The only one allowed to ask for changies, or use the big girl potty is me!"  
  
Ethan nodded obediently as he was being fed more applesauce. Something about this food tasted weird, though...  
  
"Oh, and finally: Naptime means naptime and bedtime means bedtime. Once you're in your crib, you're not coming out until you're told so. Otherwise..."  
  
She looked at him expectantly. He swallowed his last spoonful and said:  
  
"Spankings and naughty corner?"  
  
Whitney smiled happily, almost proudly.  
  
"Yes! Good baby! Now, let's go and play!"  
  
Both caretakers took them out of their respective high chairs and carried them over to a playpen with a sign saying - written in crayon, and with very messy handwriting - "BiG SiZTEr wHiTNEy'S PrIwATE PLAyPEN!"  
  
  
  
"Of course, Mr. Teddiursa, you can have as much tea as you want! How about you, Little Ollie?"  
  
Ethan - the only non-stuffed-Pokédoll guest at Whitney's little "tea party" - nodded, but also made a strained face. As Whitney poured some nothing from her empty teapot into his empty cup, she asked:  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I... I need to..."  
  
Whitney's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh! You need to make a stinky?"  
  
Ethan nodded, even though he would have chosen a different wording. Whitney waved her hand, getting the attention of a caretaker.  
  
"Potty!"  
  
The caretaker nodded and went off to fetch something that looked like a toddler's plastic potty chair, escept made for kids his size. He was confused, since he thought only Whitney was allowed to use the potty, but maybe she wanted to do him a favor? Whatever her reason was, as soon as the caretaker put down the potty, he started walking towards it, but felt Whitney's hand on his shoulder holding him back.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"Umm... on the potty?"  
  
Whitney laughed, as did the caretakers.  
  
"Aww," one of them said, "the little baby thinks he can use the potty!"  
  
"Silly baby," Whitney said, "the potty isn't for little ones like you. It's only for your big sister!"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
Ethan only looked at her as she walked to the potty, had the carteakers take off her diaper, and sat down.  
  
"Now come, Little Ollie! Let's make our stinkies together!"  
  
"A-are you serious?! You only did this to tease me, didn't you?"  
  
Whitney and the caretakers looked appalled at the diapered boy raising his voice. But within a fraction of a second, Whitney's expression turned from shock to clear anger. Ethan - or rather "Little Ollie" - realized he messed up.  
  
"Shouting at your big sister is very, very naughty! You know what happens to naughty little babies, don't you, Little Ollie?"  
  
He started shaking a little as a caretaker approached him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! I'll be good, I promise!"  
  
But his apologies fell on deaf ears. The caretaker took him, pulled him over his lap, pulled down his diaper and gave him a spanking as heavy as the first one he recieved, if not worse. After his diaper was pulled back up, Whitney said:  
  
"Good. And now... hrngh..."  
  
She did her business in the potty.  
  
"...you may apologize to your big sister by wiping her clean."  
  
"W-what?" Ethan sobbed.  
  
Whitney stood up, turned her rear end to face him, and one of the caretakers handed him a box of wet wipes. A bit apprehensive, he started wiping her clean. After he was finished, and while a caretaker put her diaper back on her, Whitney said:  
  
"Alright. Since it's almost naptime, you won't have to go to the naughty corner. However, you  _will_  have to spend your nap in a dirty diaper. Speaking of which... you better start filling that diaper right now, or you'll get another spanking."  
  
Still whimpering a little, Ethan squatted down and started pushing, while Whitney and the caretakers looked on triumphantly. He felt so humiliated as the soft, sticky mush started filling out the back of his diaper with a loud fart noise and a horrid smell.  
  
"Good Little Ollie," Whitney said, "Don't worry, you'll learn to like it. Your big sister makes stinkies in her diaper too, sometimes. And sometimes, she even lets you babies change her dirty, smelly diapers. But you'll find that out soon enough. After all, you'll stay here forever!"  
  
She giggled as she mushed the back of his diaper. Then, the caretakers picked the two of them, as well as all the other babies, up and carried them to their cribs. There were not enough cribs for everyone, so sometimes, a single one had to be shared by two of them. He was put into a crib where "Baby Krissy" was already fast asleep and... filling her diaper, seemingly unaware.  
  
Would that be him in six months? Lying in a crib, pooping himself without noticing, like a baby?  
  
He tried not to think about it as he closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up, this would all be over.  
  
But he knew it would not.


End file.
